


Day 11

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 11

"Did I get anything wrong?"

"Harry and I have never gotten on, Clara and Harry split up three months ago and are in the midst of a nasty divorce, and yes, Harry is a drinker..."

Not bad...

"I didn't expect to get it all right on the fly like that-"

"Harry is short for Harriet."

Damn...of course...stupid.

"Sister! Harry is your sithter."

"What am I doing here, exactly?"

"There's always something."

Damn, of course, Donovan...and Anderson can't be far behind-


End file.
